


Susie: The House of Christani

by slaysvamps



Series: Montreal After Dark [1]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Mage: The Ascension - Freeform, Multi, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: While investigating the local vampires, Susie decided to take care of a pesky personal problem.





	Susie: The House of Christani

_Fuck it. Let’s do it._  
_ Australian Proverb_

THE WOMAN SITTING across from me was not what I’d expected. Her hair was dark and cut above her shoulders in a flattering style, and her brown eyes were deftly lined with black to emphasize their color. The rest of her makeup was tasteful, and her cologne was a light pleasing fragrance. Her clothing, while drawing attention to the curves of her body, was more demure than the other women I’d seen when she had escorted me through the house to her office.

“Why don’t you tell me what we can do for you, Ms. Thomas,” Valentina suggested in a soft pleasant voice.

“I have a problem,” I admitted honestly. “One I’m told your house specializes in resolving.”

She smiled sympathetically. “Virginity. You would be surprised at the number of women who come to us for the same reason, Ms. Thomas. They find that being chaste is more of a disadvantage when they approach their thirties.”

“I have to agree,” I told her, trying to hide my embarrassment. While my virginity was not the only reason I’d come to the House of Christani, it was legitimate enough to explain my presence. “I find myself alone more often then not because most men expect a woman of my age to be experienced, and it can be very awkward when they find I am not. No one wants to make the commitment to be my first.”

“You can rest assured that our men will do their best to alleviate your problem,” she promised. “For a price.”

The amount she named was expensive, but somewhat less than I’d expected. After a quick transfer of funds from my small purse to her desk drawer, we left her office to the room where I would make the choice of who my first lover would be.

In the hall we were joined by a tall blond man in a very expensive charcoal gray Armani suit. He paused to place an affectionate kiss on Valentina’s cheek. “Good evening, my dear,” he murmured in a softly accented voice.

“Deangelo,” she said with a bright smile. “My, it’s getting late, isn’t it?” She smiled in my direction. “Ms. Thomas, this is Mr. Christani, proprietor of this house.”

He held his hand out to me, and when I slipped my warm hand into his cool grip, he lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. “Charmed, I’m sure,” he drawled softly. His hazel eyes were beautiful, and for a moment I was lost in their gaze.

When I realized I was blushing, I blinked and slowly pulled my hand away. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Christani.”

“Deangelo, please,” he corrected me.

“Ms. Thomas is here to select a solution to her problem,” Valentina told him.

“Ah,” he murmured. “We are pleased that you thought of us. We pride ourselves in making a woman’s first experience a pleasurable one.”

“That is what I’ve heard,” I replied.

“Come,” he said, putting his hand on my lower back and leading me down the hall. “Let us go to the billiard room. Jason, Adam and Claude were at the billiard table when I came in.”

Valentina followed us as we walked toward a tall oak door behind which I could hear the click of cue sticks and balls. Deangelo opened the door to reveal a large lush room in the center of which was the most elegant pool table I’d ever seen. Standing around the table were three men who were dressed in varied fashions. They looked bored until they saw me, then suddenly the game was forgotten and I was the center of attention.

“Gentlemen,” Deangelo called to them as I heard Valentina close the door behind us. “We have a young lady to please. Ms. Thomas has chosen our house to find her first lover.”

The men walked closer to us. Actually, walked is not the word. They sauntered. Each of them were beautiful, each of them exuded a masculine sexuality that any woman would find irresistible.

“This is Claude,” Deangelo said, holding a hand out to the tall dark haired man wearing khaki pants and a tight fitting golf shirt. His shoulders were broad and his hair was long, hanging nearly to his shoulders in well styled waves.

Claude reached for my hand and turned it to bare my wrist. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Thomas,” he murmured as he bent to place his lips against my sensitive skin.

“Thank you,” I whispered, unnerved by the way my body had reacted to his light touch.

As Claude backed away smiling, Deangelo called the next man forward. Jason had short blond hair, smiling blue eyes, and a surfer’s body that was expertly revealed by his tight jeans and ripped shirt. His lightly placed kiss on my wrist also affected me strongly, but when the third man approached, I forgot all about the first two.

“I am Adam,” he said in a deep voice that swept through me like a raging tide. He might have been Deangelo’s brother, they were that similar in looks, although Adam was dark where the other man was light. Adam’s hair was longer, held back by a leather tie, and he wore black slacks with a tight fitting black tank top that revealed the ripples of his muscles. He took my hand but did not kiss it, he stepped closer instead. “If I am pleasing to your eye, imagine how pleasing I would be in your bed.”

His chest was like a magnet and I laid my hand flat on it, feeling the warmth and strength of him. I found my breathing had increased to the point where I was nearly panting for air, and I forced myself to calm down, which was easy enough to do until Deangelo moved behind me and put his hands lightly on my waist.

“It is tradition in the house of Christani that I offer woman such as yourself the bargain of two men for the price she has paid,” he whispered in my ear.

Before I could respond, Adam stepped closer as well, his free hand going to my shoulder and tracing the bare skin with his soft hand. My head barely reached his shoulder, and I found myself nearly overwhelmed by the closeness of male bodies.

“Two men would bring you twice the pleasure,” Adam added in the opposite ear. “My brother and I have often helped women such as yourself.”

I licked my lips and took a deep breath, which brought my breasts in contact with Adam’s chest and I had to bite my tongue to stop from gasping.

“Say yes, Ms. Thomas,” Deangelo urged as his lips caressed the skin of my neck just below my ear.

“Yes,” I breathed before I could think about what I was agreeing to.

I could hear the smile in Adam’s voice. “You will not regret your choice.” Keeping my hand, he moved back enough to tuck it into the curve of his arm. “Shall we?” he said to Deangelo.

His brother took my other hand and mirrored Adam’s movements. “Of course.” He looked at Valentina. “You will of course see to the house this evening.”

“Of course, Deangelo.” She gave me a smile that held only a trace of envy. “Enjoy yourself, Ms. Thomas.”

I found myself being led from the room and back to the entryway of the house where a wide stairway led to the upper floors. The men moved in synch on either side of me, leading me upward, then down another hall to a room with the number 7 engraved in the wood. Adam opened the door and stepped aside to let Deangelo lead me in, then closed the door behind us, locking it with a soft click that nearly made me change my mind about the evening.

I might have tried to leave had I not found myself wrapped in strong arms. I looked up into Deangelo’s face, into his beautiful hazel eyes.

“There is no need to be afraid, little one,” he murmured gently as his hands caressed my back through my thin blouse. “We know how to please you.”

“This is all just a bit fast for me,” I whispered as Adam moved up behind me, close enough for me to feel his heat. “I’m not-not used to being this close to a man, let alone two.”

“Why don’t we sit down,” Deangelo suggested. “Get a bit more comfortable.”

Together they led me to a long low padded bench to the left of the room. Adam straddled the bench and sat me down between his legs, while Deangelo sat next to me. Adam’s thigh lay against the side mine, and his heat burned through the double layers of our clothing.

Adam brushed my hair behind my shoulder, his fingers caressing the bare skin of my neck while Deangelo took off his expensive jacket and let it fall to the floor behind him. I watched, entranced, as his tie soon followed, baring a triangle of male flesh at the neckline of his shirt.

Feeling Adam move behind me, I turned in time to see him pulling his tank top over his head. The light covering of hair on his chest was irresistible and I found my hands laying flat on his tanned skin. The hair was coarse against the palms of my hands, sending shivers down my spine.

More shivers crossed my skin when I felt Deangelo’s hands on my sides, pulling my blouse from the waistband of my skirt and running his hands across the smooth skin of my sides and stomach. I turned to see that he too had removed his shirt, and his bare chest was just as appealing as his brother’s, although far more pale.

I’m not sure whose hands lifted the bottom edge of my blouse upward, but I raised my arms just the same. For a moment I was lost in darkness as the material covered my head, then I felt cool air on my skin. My nipples peaked then hardened as Deangelo cupped my breasts and ran his thumbs over the thin lace covering them.

“You have exquisite taste in undergarments for a virgin, Ms. Thomas,” he whispered as Adam took hold of my shoulders and leaned me back against his bare chest.

“I-I wanted to look nice,” I whispered as the dark man behind me began kissing the side of my neck. His hands moved to my hips and somehow I ended up straddling both the bench and Deangelo, who had turned to face me in a mirror image of his brother.

“You do indeed,” Deangelo murmured as he brushed the lace aside and bent to take the nipple into his mouth. I gasped at the feel of his teeth on my body, arching into the sensation that sent my mind reeling.

I barely felt Adam’s hands on my thighs, didn’t realize he was slowly pulling the fabric of my skirt upward until his fingers moved on my bare skin above the silk stockings I’d chosen to wear. His hands gripped my legs and pulled me backward until I was pressed against the front of his body.

Deangelo’s fingers found the front clasp of the bra and released it, brushing it aside as he continued to touch and kiss my breasts. I tangled a hand in the back of his hair and pulled him closer, wanting more of what he was making me feel.

My other hand covered Adam’s as it moved around to the front of my body, low on my stomach. His fingers brushed against the lace underwear that matched the bra Deangelo had swept aside before dipping beneath the lace and moving downward. With my legs spread as they were, I had no defense against his touch, no way to stop him from finding the sensitive nub that had lain untouched until now.

Need coursed through me, pounding in my veins and forcing the air from my lungs. I gasped for air and squirmed, trying to lessen the contact of his fingers with my flesh but succeeded only in arousing myself even more. I tried to drag his hand away, but he only chuckled against my neck and began to caress me in such a way that I had no thought other than the pleasure I felt.

The cool hand on my left breast was replaced by a warm one, and soon Deangelo’s hand joined Adam’s between my legs. His fingers slid beneath the crotch of the panties to feel the moistness that had gathered there. Gently he parted the folds of flesh and slid the tip of his thumb into my body just far enough to feel the barrier I had paid them to break.

“Sweet little virgin,” he whispered against my skin. “Soon this will be but a memory.”

“Yes,” I gasped, awkwardly trying to thrust against their hands. I had never dreamed I could feel this way, never realized how my body would respond to the touch of a man. Had I known, I would have done this years ago, in the backseat of my boyfriend’s Plymouth.

Deangelo’s thumb slid away, replaced by a smaller finger that pushed deeper into my body, straining against the tender skin that prevented his entrance. I gasped and pushed against his hand, against Adam’s hand, but the finger went no deeper.

“Please,” I whispered.

“Not yet,” Adam replied as his fingers drove the passion inside of me to a higher peak. “You are not ready just yet.”

I could feel the desire raging in my body building toward something, but I couldn’t quite reach it. Before I could beg for it, their hands slid away, lifting me from the bench to stand beside it. Together they removed my skirt and panties, and swept my bra from my arms, leaving me standing between them wearing only my stockings and a pair of high heels.

For a moment I felt self conscious in my nakedness, but then their hands began touching me again, my breasts, my sides and stomach, my legs and between. I staggered and might have fallen had Deangelo not pulled me down on the bench with him. His lips captured mine in a kiss that swept all thoughts from my head, all thoughts but the ones focused on their hands on my body.

Those hands turned me until I was laying back against Deangelo. Adam knelt between my legs with his hands on my knees, lifting them, spreading them widely until every bit of my sensitive skin was bared to his intense gaze. Deangelo caressed my breasts as Adam’s tongue unerringly found my clitoris and stroked it with a devotion that shot pleasure into every inch of my body. He licked and sucked at the moisture his mouth had driven from my body, until I screamed my release.

“Now you are almost ready,” I heard one of them say as their hands lifted and carried me to the bed, laying me back against Adam’s warm body. His hands were between my legs again, opening them, stroking the hot flesh between them and making me gasp with pleasure. I could feel his naked body pressed against my back, his hard penis pushing against me until I could feel every inch. Dimly I wondered how something that big would fit into my body, but then Deangelo was there, laying on top of me so that I was surrounded by male flesh.

I felt Deangelo’s maleness pressing through the folds of my womanhood, pushing against the thin barrier that his fingers had found earlier even as Adam stroked the sensitive nub above it. His body was cooler on the front of mine than Adam’s was against my back, but I didn’t mind the difference. I tried to move my hips upward, but it did no good.

“Are you ready, little one?” Deangelo whispered in my ear. I felt his lips and teeth against the side of my throat and I turned my head to give him better access. My lips met Adams, and he kissed me passionately, his tongue mating wildly with mine.

Without waiting for an answer, Deangelo thrust inside of me, ripping through the veil of my virginity even as his teeth slid into the skin of my neck. I bucked wildly beneath him, half frightened by the realization that he was a vampire, half out of my mind with ecstasy at the feel of his body buried so deeply in mine. The pleasure won as an orgasm much more powerful than the one I’d had earlier claimed my body. My hands clutched at his hips, pulling him deeper as I thrust against him.

Adam continued to kiss me and stroke my breasts, rolling the nipples between his fingertips. Deangelo drank slowly from my neck as he thrust into my body, slow and gentle at first, then harder, deeper and faster. Again and again they drove me over the edge of ecstasy, until I felt Deangelo’s tongue drag across the skin of my neck. To my surprise I felt no pain where he had bitten me, in fact, I’d never felt better in my entire life as I did at that moment, sandwiched between the two men.

When Deangelo moved away, I cried out in protest, but he merely chuckled and took me with him. We knelt on the bed, touching from shoulder to knee as he kissed me. I tasted my own blood in his mouth, but all I could think about was Adam’s hand between my legs, his fingers as they slid inside. I shifted a bit to spread my thighs, wanting more of his touch, and was rewarded when he replaced one finger with two. I broke from Deangelo’s kiss to gasp with pleasure.

“That’s it, little one,” Deangelo said at the look of need on my face. “The night has just begun.” He bent to take my nipple into his mouth and his hand joined his brother’s between my legs. His fingers slid into my body and it was impossible for me to tell one man’s touch from the other. I clutched at Deangelo and let their fingers work their magic inside of me. Soon I was wracked with another orgasm that once again left me gasping for air.

When I could breathe again, I found myself lying on Adam’s muscular chest. He grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me close for a kiss that left my head spinning. I felt Deangelo’s hands on my hips, lifting them and spreading my legs with his knee so that he could slide into my body from behind, thrusting deep enough to make me gasp against Adam’s lips. I spread my legs more and laid my head on Adam’s chest, reveling in the new sensations Deangelo was sending through my body.

I could feel Adam’s erection against my stomach, and slowly I ran my hands downward, sliding my hand between our bodies to touch his hard length. His breath came in quickly, telling me he liked what I was doing, encouraging me to explore more of him, although it was difficult given the way we were laying.

Deangelo moved backward, his hands on my hips taking me with him until I was on my knees bent over Adam’s body. His hand pushed down between my shoulder blades until my face was very close to Adam’s erection. “You must learn how to give pleasure, as well as take it,” he said as he thrust into my willing body.

Through trial and error, with some coaching from Adam, I learned how to please a man with my mouth and hands. It was difficult, distracted as I was by the feel of Deangelo moving inside of me, but by the sound of his haggard breathing, Adam liked what I was doing as much as I liked what his brother was doing to me. In the end he thrust deeply into my mouth and I felt the hot rush of cum in my throat. I swallowed reflexively to stop from choking even as my body shook with the force of my own orgasm.

To my surprise, Adam’s cock did not diminish as I thought it would after his release. He pulled me upward along his body, away from Deangelo, and kissed me thoroughly while their hands explored every inch of my body, turning me this way and that to reach and touch everywhere. When I could take no more I found myself straddling Adams body, facing Deangelo, who knelt between his brother’s open legs. Adam grabbed my hips and thrust into my body in a long hard stroke that stretched my insides to the breaking point. A moment later the pain was gone, overruled by pleasure as he repeated the movement. I braced my hands on Deangelo’s chest and pulled him closer, reaching for his manhood as I sought his lips and moved to the rhythm of Adam’s thrusts.

Deangelo took one of my hands from his body and moved it to my own, showing me how to please myself and Adam as our bodies moved together. He guided my hand on his body as well, keeping time to Adam’s thrusts. I lost count of the number of times orgasms shook my body, became lost in a sea of pleasure until nothing mattered but the next peak.

When Deangelo rose on his knees and pulled my head toward his manhood, I welcomed him into my mouth. He kept his hands on my hair, guiding my mouth on his body, keeping the movements in time to Adam’s. I took him as deeply into my mouth and throat as I could, wanting to please him as much as his brother was pleasing me. My hands moved downward to touch the sensitive flesh that Adam had shown me how to caress, and very soon my efforts paid off when Deangelo thrust deeply into my mouth, uncaring in his orgasm about whether I could breathe or not. I held my breath and swallowed quickly, wanting to take in every bit of his release as I had taken Adams not long before.

Long moments later he sat back on his heels and kissed me, tasting himself on my tongue. He kissed his way down my body until his tongue found my swollen clitoris and I screamed as the pleasure rocked through me. I was helplessly caught between Deangelo’s tongue and Adam’s dick, rocked by a passion I’d never known could exist. They drove me to orgasm over and over until I thought I would faint from the overload of sensations.

At last they stopped, lifting me from Adam’s body and laying me on the bed. I was motionless and alone, torn between wanting them back so we could do it all over again and being glad it was over so I could breathe again. To my amazement, they weren’t done.

Strong hands spread my legs wide, lifting my legs so that I was bared and vulnerable. I felt something cold and wet drizzle down onto my body and I gasped at the sensation.

“What are you doing?” I gasped as Adam began to spread the oil from my clitoris to my anus.

“Did you think we were going to stop now, little one?” Deangelo brought his lips close to mine while his hand moved to help Adam arouse me yet again. “There is much more pleasure yet to come this night.”

He began to kiss me deeply, passionately, as he pulled me onto his chest. I straddled his hips and reached down to guide him into me, moaning with pleasure as he filled me.

Adam’s dick was pressing against my buttocks, sliding in the oils that they had spread on my body. He poised himself at the edge of my anus, pressing lightly. I opened my mouth to protest, but at that moment I felt Deangelo’s teeth sink into my flesh once more. I climaxed hard and fast, nearly screaming with ecstasy as Adam plunged into my body.

Only a thin layer of flesh separated the two men inside of me. They moved erratically for several moments, sliding against each other as they moved in and out. My body responded by clutching at them, tightening around them as I came again.

Deangelo licked at my neck and dragged my face to his for a deep drugging kiss that somehow drove my desire even higher. Now they began to move as one, thrusting into me in a deep hard rhythm that told me they’d done this many times before. Their hands on my breasts teased and lightly pinched my flesh.

Despite the pleasure they’d already given me this night, I had not been prepared for the ecstasy they were giving me now. I was helpless between them, driven to orgasm again and again. It was so overwhelming that I knew I would do whatever they wanted as long as they never stopped.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of passion. We made love many times in many different ways, but always they were mindful of my pleasure. By the time the sun came up I was nearly exhausted, yet I would have willingly stayed longer had Deangelo not insisted that he had to go.

As the first rays of the sun touched the horizon I found myself standing on the porch, remembering Adam’s last words.

“You were made for this, _mon cherie_,” he had whispered against the skin of my neck, “for the attentions of more than one man. Come to D’Carlo’s web an hour after sundown in two night’s time. We will make sure you have all the attention you need.”

~*~*~*~

It was an hour after sundown, two nights after my visit to the house of Christani, and I found myself in the parking lot of D’Carlo’s web. I’d been sitting in my car for almost ten minutes when there came a tap at the window.

“_Mon cherie_,” Adam said with a smile as he opened my door. “We were not sure that you would come.”

“I wasn’t sure either,” I replied as I got out of the car.

Deangelo was standing beside his brother and the two of them looked as handsome as I remembered. Adam closed my car door and they both put their arms around me to guide me toward the building.

“You will like this place,” Deangelo assured me.

“I’ve heard of this place,” I admitted as I walked between them without protest.

“It is famous,” Adam replied. “We don’t come here often, but after the night we shared, we knew that we had to bring you.”

Before I could ask why, Deangelo moved ahead to talk to the bouncer. Adam took a silk scarf from his pocket and draped it across my eyes.

“You must wear this, _mon cherie_,” he said when I protested. “It will make your discovery even sweeter.”

While I wasn’t sure I could trust him, a part of me didn’t care. I wanted him, wanted his brother, and I would do whatever they wanted if they would just make love to me again.

Adam swung me up into his arms, carrying me through the doors of the club where the music sounded a sensual beat. I felt us moving through a crowd, then down a flight of stairs. By the time we went down a second flight of stairs and set me on my feet I was completely disoriented.

Male hands undressed me, hands I knew were Adam’s and Deangelo’s. I could hear people all round us, the smell and sounds of sex were heavy in the air. Their hands moved on my skin, arousing me quickly before one of them pulled me down to straddle him. A warm hard cock filled me with a deep hard thrust. I cried out with pleasure and thrust against him, taking him deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
